Notas
by Zarite
Summary: Porque no era necesario escribir una nota para pedir una cita, Haru.1886 Drable/Romence/ ¿Humor?


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

* * *

**N**otas.

**1**8**8**6

* * *

Empezó a escribir con rapidez en el cuaderno desgastado y sucio de la habitación.

"Una nota bastara" dijo en un susurro, asintió a sus propias palabras y arranco la hoja del cuaderno.

Lo guardo o mejor dicho lo escondió dentro de la agenda de contactos del guardián. Salio a paso rápido de la habitación.

Una sombra, como la niebla, volando a velocidad rápida en la habitación apareció.

"Kufufu" Tomo con sus manos enguantadas el papel y sonrió. "Hibari-kun se pondrá echo una furia" susurro con su pomposa risa de fondo. Desapareció cuando sintió la presencia del guardián de la nube.

"..." entro en silencio a la oficina y miro a lados de ella, frunció las cejas de forma molesta e irritada. "Maldición" gruño.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando vio la hoja sucia en su agenda de contactos, la cual carecía de contactos. Lo tomo y leyó.

"Esa idiota..." apretó los labios y salió de la oficina a paso rápido.

Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, ella desvió segundos después los ojos marrones, se movió con incomodidad.

"¿Qué significa _esto_?" gruño Hibari apretando en su mano la nota, Haru enrojeció y levanto los hombros a modo de defensa.

"Era una sorpresa...creo" balbuceo.

"¿Y la sorpresa consiste en que mi propiedad se niegue a mis ordenes?" apunto con sorna.

"No sinceramente" ataco Haru. "Tenía miedo, la verdad. Es difícil hablar con el guardián de la nube" susurro ceñuda.

"Oh" gruño Hibari. "Esto lo ha visto el cabeza de piña" maldijo Hibari.

"¿Mukuro-san?" sus mejillas enrojecieron. "¿Como lo sabe?"

"Lo sentí en mi oficina, ese estúpido herbívoro pensó que no me di cuenta. Imbécil" rugió.

"¿Entonces leyó la nota? ¿Cree que se de cuenta del significado? ¡Desu!" avergonzada cubrió su cara con sus manos temblorosas.

"Cualquiera se daría cuenta, Miura." respondió con frialdad el guardián. Con un sordo golpe Hibari apretó sus tonfas. "Debiste haberlo pedido personalmente, no en medio de estúpidas notas cursis"

"¡Es que daba vergüenza!" respondió Haru. Chisto la lengua y maldijo una y otra vez.

·

·

·

·

"Entonces la nota decía; 'Oh Kyo-san, ¿Crees que mañana tengas tiempo? Haru vio un restaurante nuevo, seguro que habrá poca gente.'" hablo Mukuro leyendo la nota que se memorizo después de leerla.

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Takeshi sin saber que hacer o decir. "¿Y eso por que?"

La frente de Gokudera sintió un tic nervioso, miro con ojos amenazantes y furiosos al guardián de la lluvia.

"Eso significa que la estúpida mujer pidió una cita a Hibari, ¡Idiota!" luego de decir las palabras se quedo callado procesando lo que había dicho.

¿Haru pidiendo una cita a _ese_ sujeto?

Sintió un mareo repentino. El mundo tenía que estar sufriendo grandes bajas de hombres para que esa mujer pidiera una cita a Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna rió nervioso, rascándose la cabellera castaña.

"Y, ¿Como lo sabe Mukuro-san?" preguntó cautelosa mente, Rokudō rió maléfico.

"Quien sabe..kufufu"

"¿No habrá hurgado entre las pertenencias de Hibari-san, no?" imploro el décimo.

"Kufufu"

"Oh, la manada de herbívoros" la voz oscura y áspera de Hibari sonó en el lugar.

"¡Hibari-san!"

Con recelo los chicos miraron a su alrededor, Hibari salio de entre las sombras con el ceño fruncido, a su lado una Haru roja y titubeante.

No era necesario saber que pasaría, ya que todos lo sabían.

"Hibari-kun" con alegría en la voz Mukuro saludo, se divertía.

El pasatiempos de esos dos guardianes eran molestarse mutuamente, claro está; para joderse la vida. Hibari por su orgullo, Mukuro por aburrimiento, estar encerrado no era nada divertido y si salia de vez en cuando quería algo de diversión, la cual era proporcionada por un amargado guardián de la nube.

El ojo rojo de Mukuro brillo con intensidad. Tsuna, que temblaba como un bebé espero que no pasara lo que mente pensaba.

"Así que tendrás una cita, Hibari-kun" su pomposa risa se escucho claramente.

"Oh, eso parece" ataco frunciendo el ceño, la sorpresa palpo los rostros de los presentes.

¿Lo admitía?

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por que no tendría que aceptar la cita que me propuso mi pareja?" sonrió socarronamente.

"¿P-Pareja?"

"¿Alguna objeción, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna palideció.

"¡C-Claro que no!"

"¡Sed felices, Hibari!" gritó Yamamoto sonriendo.

Un aura oscura, casi deprimente salió del cuerpo de Mukuro.

"No eres nada divertido, Hibari-kun" gruño para desaparecer en un nubloso humo violeta oscuro.


End file.
